Acceptance Letters
by darkgirl3
Summary: Just some brother bonding over a chance to go to college. This is AU from the show since we know how season 3b ended. Love moments with just the twins being their selves together. There was never enough of that on the show for sure. I own nothing sadly. Enjoy. Wrote 2017


**AN: I own nothing wish I did because this would have so happened. I just wanted to play around on some what if's with the twins and a normal life. Normal for Beacon Hills that is since all know what normal is there.**

 **AN2: I wrote this in January or February 2017 before I found out that seems that Ethan and Aiden's last name is Steiner so didn't change that part. Also I think I spelled Deaton's sister's name wrong sorry for that I edit my own stories.**

 **Acceptance Letters**

 **Ethan and Aiden**

 **Summary: Just some brother bonding over chance to go to college. Love moments with just the twins being their selves together. There was never enough of that on the show for sure.**

It had been a lot harder to get two SAT tests done since they'd supposed to been in the same room at the same time, but Ethan had worked it out. He'd pulled the sick card out and done Aiden's SAT the second weekend they were doing them. It was easier being twins and identical really did come in handy since Aiden had no idea what he was doing. They had survived so far after Aiden had almost died a second time the year before. It felt like all they had been doing was dealing with one thing after another. They were supposed to actually graduate high school, which was normal.

Ethan already decided that they both should get to be like the rest of their friends and go to college. Aiden acted like he didn't care half the time, but he actually did care. It had taken some help from both Danny and Lydia to pull it off. Trying to find their birth certificate and stuff like that had been harder when it came to the actual college applications. He'd done it though and right now he had three acceptance letters for the both of them.

USC, UCLA were the same, but Ethan had one for the University of Hawaii at Manoa that Danny had gotten him to apply to. Aiden had gotten one from Standford, which Ethan hadn't wanted to apply to. He just had to hope it went over well when he gave them to Aiden. It was a month til graduation so he had to give them to Aiden. He couldn't just wait til the day before they had to go to let Aiden know they were going.

Most of the time, they were hanging out somewhere with the pack or doing something with Danny and Lydia. Right now Aiden was doing something to their bikes. He'd only heard half of what he'd said since he'd been reading over the letters. Ethan went out the door towards the garage that was beside the house. Mariel had gone to do something a while back and most of the time they had the place to their selves.

Ethan turned the music down some that Aiden had blasting to their hearing, but was probably medium to normal hearing. "You going have them back together by tonight?" He knew most the basic stuff and he could replace the brakes without any problems. However, Aiden had them completely apart right now. It was something that his brother had taught his self how to do.

"I got three hours before Danny's supposed to come over, you'll have the bike back by then," Aiden said not looking up from what Ethan thought was his bike. "The oil needed to be changed and new brake pads. I decided to break them all the way down first. Especially yours," Aiden stood up from the bike stand he'd rigged up so the bikes wouldn't be on the ground. "If you're going have sex near the bike you could at least clean it off after you blow all over it," he gave Ethan a look. He was probably guilty of it too, but he always cleaned his bike up afterwards. He knew his brother was always in blissed out land afterwards to notice.

"Thanks for doing that, so besides that what has you breaking them down. The last time you did that was after Lydia and you about broke up. You got jealous over some guy and punched him in the face almost breaking his nose," Ethan turned one the chairs around straddling it backwards. He usually helped with what he could, but Aiden could go faster if he did it on his own.

Aiden sat the socket wrench he'd been using down on the bench. He hated when Ethan could tell something was wrong. He didn't even need their bond to know Ethan wasn't wrong though. "Lydia won't stop talking about college. She's smart as hell and got into like twenty or something. She's going to go too and I'll be stuck here. I should have listened to you months ago when you tried to talk me into taking stupid SAT's," he knew that Ethan had taken them, which meant he would be stuck here without Ethan too. Ethan wasn't going to stay if Danny went away to college. He knew that his brother was completely in love with the human. The way they were always with each other it used to drive him nuts all the time.

This was going to be easier than Ethan thought. "It's a good thing we look so much alike that the school still can't tell us apart. It made it easier to take both of our SAT tests." he grinned holding out the three letters that Aiden had gotten. "You think I wouldn't help my little brother out,"

"By seven minutes," Aiden shook his head before what Ethan said sunk in when he took the envelopes. The University names were on them and one of them was a lot bigger than the first two. "When in the world did you do this?" he was shocked to say the least. He should have known Ethan would do something. His brother hadn't mentioned college around him in the last week.

"The week of spring break Danny and I didn't actually go with his parents to Hawaii. Lydia helped us talk them into going on a road trip. Most things are online now, but I needed some things that you could only do in person. Getting our social security cards and birth certificates I had to go in person," Ethan explained while Aiden read over what he knew was the acceptance letter to USC. It had been the larger envelope.

"You are sneaky Ethan," He hadn't missed the part about Lydia helping, which meant she'd known all along. She had been in on this from the start even though she'd been telling him it might not be too late to take the SAT's. "It's not that I'm not happy, but how exactly are we going to pay for it. I am the one that's taking both our math classes," Aiden asked because he knew that college wasn't cheap. He'd seen the packet that Lydia had gotten for an estimate of what it would cost for just the first semester.

"There are scholarships and grants that we apply for. Lydia and Danny helped me do that a few months ago when I was sending those off. I'm just glad they're all online now because hand writing would have been a bitch. USC said that they are sending something in another envelope in a week or so." He had known that Aiden would ask and he'd been ready. It wasn't going to be easy, but they could do like they always did and get by. "That was the easy part trying to figure what to put for last names wasn't. Our birth certificates didn't have one, middle either so I improvised. Still got us in and we can worry about the other part later."

The letters were in front of him, but Aiden still didn't know if it would work out. He knew that Ethan would follow Danny anywhere. Ethan could fit in anywhere and be his self without a problem. It wasn't like he couldn't, but it meant they really had found somewhere they belonged. He already knew what Ethan and Danny were doing graduation night.

He just didn't think that Lydia would agree to going somewhere to get married now would be a good idea. He loved her and he knew she wasn't going to find anyone else. They were in it for life, but getting married now was too soon. She wanted to go to college first, but he had given her a ring the night of prom.

"Ethan,"

"Don't even dare give me that tone, little brother. You are going to go to college. I'm not stupid, Aiden. We aren't just brothers, you're my best friend. I know that the last year and half you have been turning your life around. You don't even think about killing as the first defense anymore. You used to kick anyone's ass and half the time they didn't even do anything. Lydia brought out the other side of you that got buried. The ten year old that could be happy playing some sport or reading a book," Ethan got up going over to Aiden. "We are not just werewolves bro, we're human too, and we can have normal. After all, if I'm going to have to take some math classes who else is going take it for me?" Ethan asked with a grin he hated it with passion.

Aiden laughed, "How in the world did you even pass the math section of the SAT's anyway?" he asked.

"I hate math, I never said I wasn't good at it, just don't want take it." They had the same IQ, but Aiden was better at math.

"Okay, I'll think about it, but who said we'd end up at the same college?" Aiden asked even though he knew Lydia was going to USC. He wanted to see what Ethan would say.

"The odds of you going to a different college than Lydia are very slim, but Danny still hasn't made up his mind where he wants go. If we don't go to same college it will be strange, but there are phones and Skype," Ethan was hoping Danny wanted to stay local at USC, but he'd follow him to Hawaii if that was where he wanted to go to. "We still got four months til college starts so we can figure something out by then. We already got fake Id's says we're twenty-one thanks to Danny."

"I'm not working as a bartender, you can have that fun. I'm surprised Danny hasn't punched some guy for grabbing your ass at Jungle yet," Aiden laughed at Ethan's glare."What I'm not the one who's job description has him shirtless half the time," he laughed because Lydia had dragged him there one night right after Ethan had gotten hired. She had told him he had to support his brother's new job.

"Shut up. Danny's the only one that does anything for me in grabbing my ass. It's part of the job, but I go to bed with the hottest guy there." Ethan shot back before he looked over at his bike, "Half of that was probably Danny's too, but most was mine. After all the only guy that's ever going make me blow all over my bike is Danny. He's only guy that's ever going to have me bottoming,"

"I don't want know about your sex life, I already hear you two half the time or see it. I mean really a three am wake up call from my brother who's howling in the next room because his boyfriend's plowing his ass, not the best thing to wake up to." Aiden was trying to hide the laugh, but he didn't actually care if Ethan knew. He was happy that his brother was happy and Danny wasn't as bad as he had once thought.

"It's better than walking in on Lydia and you having sex on the kitchen table, we eat there. You could at least use the living room if you don't want do it in the bed." Ethan knew if they were taking shots at each other like this then Aiden had stopped thinking about the other part of going to college. He also had stopped thinking about being stuck here alone come September. "You really think I'd leave you alone to get into trouble? That should be your middle name,"

"Bite me, and if I'm trouble then you're double trouble," Aiden replied setting the letters down on the bench. "If you want you bike by tonight I better start putting it back together," he picked up the socket wrench going over to Ethan's bike. "Hey, Ethan," he looked towards where his twin was walking back out of the garage.

"Yeah?" Ethan looked back noticing that Aiden's voice had dropped some.

"Thanks for what you did, you're still looking out for me," Aiden wanted to say more, but he still wasn't comfortable expressing his feelings. He'd show the way he felt, but saying it.

"I got to look out for you," Ethan grinned, "Love you too little brother," he'd known what Aiden wanted to say. He let Aiden go back to what he'd been doing with the bikes. Aiden had always made sure that he was protected so he was returning that now making sure Aiden didn't feel like he was going to be left behind. He'd never leave Aiden alone and even if they went to separate colleges he'd still have him. He'd already about lost him twice there was no way on earth he'd let miles separate them when they had technology to keep them together.

 **~THE END~**


End file.
